elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominique Moreau
|powers = *Umbrakinesis - ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, the absence of light. *Umbrageous Teleportation - teleport via the shadows and darkness. *Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows/become a shadow. *Night Vision - see in the dark. *Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. This includes shooting water blasts, creating water shields/domes, and using the water as a body armor. *Aquatic Adaption - breathe underwater, adapt to water pressure, allowing them to swim deep as they please. This also includes the ability to tell whether any body of water is made out of freshwater or saltwater. They can also know their exact coordinates when in water. *Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. *Cryokinesis - control over ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. |agility = Excellent |speed = Fast |strength level = Above average |mstrengths = Focus and intelligence |mweaknesses = Impulsive |# of abilities = 8 |control = Good |file = Dominique Moreau 3.gif |file size = 200px |special possesions = Dominique currently does not own anything sentimental to her. |likes = Storms, quiet places, painting, sweet tea |dislikes = Loud people, blood, her job, closed spaces |favcolor = Sea blue |music = Electropop |food = Soufflé |animal = Owl |book = None |favquote = None |song = Melanie Martinez - Sippy Cup |movie = //We're the Millers |elementalsport = None |earthensport = None |appearance = Dominique has light blonde hair that is often pulled into a ponytail. Her blue eyes reflect the ocean. Her face is always wearing an expression of wariness and caution. |model = Laura Berlin |eye = Blue |1st impression = Sulky |hair = Light blonde |height = 5'3" (160 cm) |weight = 110 lbs (50 kg) |voice = Contralto |body = Slim |m/e state = Troubled |m/e disorders = None |physic disorders = None |mother = Louisa Aguillard-Moreau |father = Fabien Moreau |brothers = Adrien Moreau |sister = None |cousin = None |aunt = None |uncle = Jean-Loup Moreau (deceased) |niece = None |nephew = None |place of birth = Avignon, France |home = Quebec, Canada |memory = None |first love = None |first kiss = None |flaw = Her impulsiveness |fears = Getting caught in the act |motto = N/A |reaction to crisis = Becomes easily irritable |faces problems = Vents anger through art |reaction to change = Adapts reluctantly |language = French, English |hobbies = Painting |file2 = Dominique Moreau 2.png |file size2 = 200px |cheated = No |strangers = Cold |lover = N/A |friends = Enigmatic |family = Moody |like most = Her focus |like least = Her impulsive behaviour |family ship = Dominique is easily annoyed by Adrien and voices that opinion, but she truly does care for him. |friendships = Dominique has few friends she enjoys talking to. |love relationships = Dominique does not want to get into any relationship. |other = Dominique has no other important relations. |file3 = Dominique Moreau 4.gif |file size3 = 200px}} Category:Oneders's Characters Category:Female Category:16 Year Olds Category:Lunar Users Category:Water Users Category:Bi-Elemental Category:Dorm 23 Category:Used Model